Amy and her teenage life
by LuvSonamy123
Summary: Amy's a badass rulebreaker with a rough past.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Sega except OCs.**

**Chapter 1**

"So class I hope you have a wonderful weekend" said Mrs. Davis after the bell rang. Gosh that lady was so perky, it was making me sick. "Also don't forget your homework on the way out". I chuckled while walking out the door bypassing the table where the homework was. As soon as I walked into the hall I pulled out my phone to text my best friend Cream.

**Hey where r u**

After about 2 minutes she texted back

**Outside on the bleachers hurry cuz we heading to the skate park**

**Oh… I'm coming **

I walked out to bleachers and saw Cream, Sonic, Miles, and Trina laughing and passing around a cigarette. I walked up to them and sat down next to Cream. "Hey" said Cream giving me a hug.

I dug into my bookbag taking out a cigarette. "Let me hold your lighter" I asked Sonic. "Yeah sure" he said giving me a lighter with a Ed Hardy tattoo design on it. "Thanks".

After about 30 minutes of smoking and telling jokes we all got in Sonic's car and drove to Grove City Skatepark. After that we just went to Shadows house and watched a movie. Man when I got home mom went off on me just because I didn't pick up her calls, whatever.

I went up to my room, laid on my bed, and just started thinking about life. Life hasn't really been a bouquet of roses for me after my dad died. Things just went from good to bad just like me, a perfect daughter to a badass rulebreaker. My mind suddenly went to Cody. Man did I miss him, the way he touched me and kiss me and always knew the right things to say. I would never forget when those three words came from his mouth "I love you", gosh did he make my heart sing when he said that I wanted to say it back but I was in too much shock. Now he's gone and never coming back. I took out my phone to text Cream when Rosy knock lightly on the door which was open.

"Hey Ames can I borrow your charger" she said. I looked up at my twin sister who was standing by the door with her phone in her hand. "Sure" I said pointing to the outlet where my charger was plugged. "Thanks" she said walking out. I immediately went back to my phone.

**Hey babe**

I wasn't gay or anything its just that we would call each other that sometimes.

**Mimi what's up **

**Nothin' really **

**Oh **

**As soon as I got home my mom snapped on me **

**Y**

**Cuz I didn't pick up her calls **

**OMG Danny won't leave me alone u have no idea what it's like to have a little brother**

**Lol I always wanted a little sister tho**

**U wanna hang tomorrow**

**Yea sure at the park **

**No I was thinking we could go to the movies **

**Oh alright**

**Bye luv ya**

**Bye luv ya 2 **

After that I slipped on my fleece shorts and tank top and laid in bed till sleep took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs, my favorite. I immediately pulled my zebra patterned blanket off of me and went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After that I ran down stairs where I saw mom standing by the stove flipping pancakes. "Morning Mom" I greeted her before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie" she said passing me a plate with three pancakes stacked on top of each other with whip cream and four strawberries on top and scramble eggs on the side. Just the way I liked it.

"Thank you Mom"

"You welcome" said placing two plates on the table for Derek and Rosy and turning off the fire. After that she grabbed her keys and hoisted her purse over her shoulder. "Well gotta go love you, no getting into trouble and no smoking, ok bye leftovers are in the fridge."

"Ok bye Mom, love you" she smiled before walking out the door. "No getting into trouble and no smoking" my moms orders rang in my mind, she would always say that but I never listened anyway so I don't know why she even bothered. I took my plate and walked upstairs. Just as I was halfway up I saw my big brother making his way downstairs. "Mom left you some breakfast" I told him.

"She left" he said sounding a bit shock and disappointed

"Yeah, why"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask her something" he murmured walking away.

I shrugged and continued walking up the stairs and into my room. After setting my plate on my nightstand I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone to call Sonic. It was about 12:30 so I'm guessing hes awake by now. It rang a few times as I waited until finally I heard Sonic's voice on the other end.

"Hey Ames"

"Hey Sonic you doin' anything?" Cream I's plan to go to the movies wasn't until tonight so I had plenty of time to hang out with Sonic.

"Uh, not really"

"Cool, you wanna hang out at the beach maybe"

"Sure I'll be there by 1, make sure to put your sexiest bikini on" he said seductively. Me and Sonic aren't together but he would always flirt with me. Besides we don't show any interest in each other anyway. Well except the time we had sex but it was just a one time thing to get my mind off Cody.

"I'll see what I have" I said using the same seductive tone.

"Can't wait, bye"

"Bye"

After that I ate the rest of my food and took a nice warm shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After my shower I decided on my black bikini with white polka dots. Sexy was what he wanted, well then sexy was what he was gonna get. I slipped on some high waisted denim shorts with little diamonds on the sides and a pair of white sandals. I looked in the mirror admiring my attire and fixing my hair a bit, I left it in wild curls. After that I heard a little bell sound and knew it was my phone, I looked down at it and saw that Sonic text me saying for me to come outside. I walked over to my window to see Sonic leaning on his car looking down at his phone. I pick up my light blue beach bag and walked out my room, just when I was about to run downstairs I was stopped by Derek.

"Woah woah woah, where are you going?"

"Out, to the beach duh"

"Like that?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Derek would always look me over before I went anywhere, it was sort of a big brother thing.

"Uh...yeah"

"With who?"

"With Sonic"

He crossed his arms and gave me a "go change" look.

"Dare" I whined

"Ames" he mimicked

"Sonics my best friend I doubt he'll think that way"

"Alright, fine"

"Yay later"

"Later"

I ran downstairs to the door and walked outside immediately feeling the heat, I mean it was like 80 degrees out there. Sonic's eyes darted over to me and a smirk took over his lips. "Sexy enough for ya?" I asked as I made my over to him.

"Damn I might just let you drive cause I don't think I'll be able to keep my eyes on the road"

I chuckled "You better drive". I reached out to open the door but Sonic had already beat me to it. "So you're being a gentleman all of a sudden?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mimi I've always been a gentleman you just don't see it" he said slamming the door shut. He made his way around the car to the drivers side and hopped in and started driving away from my house.

"I wonder why?"

"Well you're one of my best friends I'm supposed to treat you like crap" he joked looking at me with his lime green and a big grin on his face.

"Good to know. I guess from now you'll have to sit next to Josh in history class" His grin fell and he looked over at me with pleading eyes knowing that, that meant I would no longer save a seat for him so he wouldn't sit next to Josh.

"Come on Ames you wouldn't do that to me" he said trying to sound innocent

"Alright but you have to take to my favorite burger joint"

"Alright"

"Oh and you gotta pay"

"What! [insert sigh here] fine"

After that I turned on the radio which already set to 99.1 (My jam) and was playing Headband by B.O.B. this was my shit. I immediately started rapping along.

Whistling Dixie

Middle school, I was getting head on a ten speed

Jiggalo bloodline, pimpin' hereditary

Black on 28's, it remind of February

Bet you can fuck with me, that would be Neveruary

Dead ass rapper should have came with a cemetery

I am so cold, nigga like Ben & Jerry

Fill a nigga, deal a nigga, kill a nigga, obituary

My vision blurry, these bitches flirtin'

I've been drinking all night, I think my kidney's hurtin'

So I closed the curtains on the 62

Her ass would knock your ass out, you better stick and move

Chain hang to my ding-a-ling

Chain hang, chain hang to my ding-a-ling

To do a threesome you gotta intervene

Her legs so sexy when I'm in-between

Sonic looked over at me shaking his head and a smirk on his face. I smile at him and continued singing the song.


End file.
